High School: The Royal Treatment
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: AU/Modern! What if Elsa and Anna were only half sisters? Join Elsa as she bears with being royal and starting high school. Watch the education, love, and best of all the typical high school drama! Rated M for Language and Adult Activities


Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

I had just gotten off the plane from New York City and stepped into the warm weather of Los Angeles California. To say that I was irritable would be a understatement. Don't get me wrong, moving here was fine and all due to what happened in NYC, but did my parents have to send me and Anna to live with our cousins in LA?! I suppose I should start from the beginning..

-Flashback-

I was about to graduating from eighth grade and my parents and Anna were in the audience watching. Anna came back stage to wish me luck, but when she shows up she is holding hands with Hans Cleiford. Hans is known for selling and doing drugs as well as almost raping a girl in the seventh grade.

"Anna! What the hell are you doing back here?! And with HIM!" I yell at her.

Anna holds Hans's hand even tighter, her face flushing slightly. "He is my boyfriend if you met know! I wanted to tell you that Hans and I are thinking about asking mum and dad if we can move in together after your graduation." she smiles dreamily.

"Hold on. Anna, what do you know about Hans. He isn't who you think that he is." I try to tell her calmly.

"Yes he is! He is my other half and when Hans and I get married you'll see!" She yells at me.

Before I get the chance to explain to her Hans and she are already walking away and the graduation ceremony began.

-Time jump to half an hour after the ceremony during the graduation party-

I couldn't find her. I searched everywhere! I tried texting, calling, messaging but Anna wasn't responding! Thats when I heard her scream. In fact, thats when everyone heard her scream. It was coming from the locker bay in the gym. Everyone ran towards the sound of Anna screaming in pain.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop it! That hurts! Hans! Owwwwwww!" she screamed.

When we reached the locker bay we found Hans holding Anna down, with a knife at her neck, raping her. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, and blood was flowing out of her, her face was bruised and she had a cut on her arm from most likely Han's knife.

The principal and some of the parents who are police officers rush forward, one takes a picture as evidence. They tackle Hans down his knife falling on the floor and his penis ripping out of Anna.

-end flashback-

Back to the reason I am irritated after landing. My parents, are well...to put it frankly...Royal. My mum is a Queen and married my father who is not royal. Making me a princess. However my mum is back on the island Arendelle. My mum and father had a um disagreement. My dad wanted to move back to the states, but my mum had to stay and rule the kingdom. So they divorced but since I had royal blood I was still a princess. I went with my dad back to the states and that was where my dad met Lyria Patrish.

Lyria and my dad married much to my displeasure. They soon after had a daughter named Anna. Anna and I got along pretty well. As we grew up we often played princesses and Anna's biggest and only dream was to wake up and find out that she was actually a princess. She loved me until she found out that I was from a different mother. She found out when she overheard my father talking to me about working on my princess studies and how my mum would be visiting the states for my graduation from high school so I was to know everything by then.

Needless to say, Anna finding out and her rape was the reason that we had been sent to LA. Anna had amnesia from getting knocked out after the rape and couldn't remember what happened that day though she remembers that I'm not her full sister. Lyria and my dad are suppose to be coming to LA in a month but for now we have to stay with out cousins.

"Anna! Elsa! Over here!" A tall boy with brown shaggy hair calls out.

"Flynn! Its good to see you!" Anna yells back as she runs towards our cousins.

"Elsa, it is a pleasure to see you again. Your mum sent us a body guard, butler, chef and maid so when we get to our house we will show you to the second house that we got for you to stay in. That way you can be in peace without all the chaos at our house and you are welcome to be over anytime." my uncle Stan told me. Behind him stood a tall buff man that was wearing black jeans, black leather jacket, and army boots with his long brown hair in a pony tail who I recognized as William. Standing next to him was a buff boy in a tux, his blonde hair hanging down in his face and his crooked grin who could only be Kristof. Next to William stood a thin boy with a chef hat on his head but otherwise jeans and a T-shirt was Max. Finally the woman that was standing next to Kristof that had mahogany brown hair in a neat bun, pale complexion that resembled mine, and who's eyes were as blue as the ocean could only be my maid from my childhood, Lauren.

I gave each of them a hug, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Elsa, who the hell are they?" Anna sneers at me.

"These people are my friends and my bodyguard, butler, chef, and maid." I reply calmly. I turn to my uncle, "Shall we be off?" he nods his head and we go to the parking garage to the van and the limo sat. As we took off my only thought was 'Why did I have to be royal'.

* * *

Jack's POV

Tia or as all of our friends call her, Tooth was running up to us with the biggest smile on her face.

"OMG! Did you guys hear?! I'm getting new neighbors! Its so exciting! Well, most of them are already from here, they just needed more space and a second house because of their guests. I don't really know. But there is a black stretch limo with flags on it outside the house!"

We all look at Tooth, then to each other. I clear my throat, "Well. I do believe it is time to greet your new neighbors. Don't you think?"

And with that we left my house to go to meet these people.


End file.
